


⑦

by EdgeEdges



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeEdges/pseuds/EdgeEdges
Summary: 防屏蔽几百字……





	⑦

当人际距离压缩到18厘米以内，关系也会迅速发酵。  
与亲吻有所不同的状态呈现在眼前时，人总会不自觉想追求更多，与柔软的女性区别开，男人嘶哑的嗓音总带着几分不愿露出弱点的压抑感，使人更执着于撕开白日的假面。

“你醉了。” 

我还没见过这副光景，待人温和有礼的青年在酒精助力下人格转换，黏糊的鼻音断断续续发问， 喘息穿插在对话间，安田的反抗伴随执拗的吻渐渐减弱直到最后变成迎合。  
风摆弄着树叶嘈杂混乱，尖细的嗓音被全部咽下，轻吟与肉体暧昧的声响泄露到空气中染上粉红。

沙发偏移，布料摩擦，金属碰撞，抽屉拉动，瓶罐跌落。

“我想你属于我。”


End file.
